Neverending War
by Clarista
Summary: This is what I think will happen at the very end of book 7. BEWARE if you like happyendings cause this story doesn't have one! Hope you like it and wont cry toooo much...


Disclaimer: I own nuthing.  
  
A/N: This is an one chapter entry, and it's my view of what'll happen in the very end of book 7. I did something like this a couple of years ago and people seemed to like it, but this one is totally different and really sad. BEWARE for those who are very sensitive this one doesn't have a happy ending...but not exactly a bad one either, its rather sad though. Hope you like it!

Ginny trembled with grief she had never felt before. All she could do was weep and hold Harry as tight as she dared. Part of her wasn't convinced this was real and not just a terrible nightmare, she was very numb afteral. Every thought she had, every word escaped from her mind. All that held her thoughts was Harry's face, bleeding, pale, and as she could see dieing."Harry..." she sobbed pressing her cheek against his.  
  
"It's ok. Ginny...i'm h-happy," his voice though barily more than a hoarse whisper tried to reassure her, as if hoping to lessen her grief.  
  
"No it's not," his kindness only made things worst, making Ginny sob even harder, "he is still here...but you're...you're..."  
  
"He'll always be here..." Harry's voice held a shadow of humor, yet his face seem to tighten just the same, "through all of time. Evil never dies Ginny...but there is always people who fight it. People who wont give up...not even at the end."  
  
"No...no, he'll have to die...he HAS to," Ginny half screamed through clenched teeth, calming down only when she felt Harry's dry lips on her cheek.  
  
"Maybe one day...please don't lose hope Ginny. I want to see again, you, Sirius, mom and dad...don't forget me Gin..." and suddenly without a warning he was gone, she felt him limpen in her arms as though life was suddenly sucked out of him.

For a while she sat there shivering and sobbing, it felt as though she would never stop, afteral Harry Potter had now died. The only hope of the world...gone. He told her to keep hope, but she wasn't sure she could do that, everything seemed so black and hopless without him. What was she gonna tell Hermione? What about Ron? What would Dumbledore do??? Keep going with this fight forever....how could she when she knew Voldemort was always going to be there? Neverending war, now without Harry. Ginny raised her head slightly as she heard footsteps and tightened her fingers around her wand. She was about to jump on whoever was about to aproach her, when she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Ginny," Charlie called again, now kneeling next to her. His gaze fell on Harry's body, and his eyes at once grew dull, shatered with grief, raged, and finally sypathetic with one look at Ginny's red tear streaked face, "He...was amazing."  
  
"He was," Ginny chocked allowing Charlie to hold her as she began to sob once again, her wound even more tender and burning now, "no one in history has anything over Harry Potter."  
  
"Of course not," Charlie ran his fingers through Ginny's hair, fighting every second to keep his own grief in tact, "he kept hope after all that's happened...he was a hero."  
  
"Hope...Charlie, he told me to keep hoping, but I CAN'T do that. I just can't," Ginny suddenly began shaking worst than before.  
  
"But you can! I know you can, because Harry asked you to and you wont let him down," Charlie said, his voice firm for the first time, "he believed in you, and so do I. Mom and dad too, the twins, Bill, Ron...you have to keep going for us Ginny, the way we do for you!"  
  
"But...I loved him," she stopped sobbing all of a sudden and stared up at Charlie in shock with terrified round eyes, "I never told him."  
  
"He must have known," Charlie smiled softly, "why else would you demand to be here?"  
  
"I...hope so," and once again began shaking like mad, "oh Harry..."

Harry Potter was gone. It seemed so sad to think of it like that, but the truth remained that the world's only hope of salvation against Voldemort had been defeated. Or had it? As the news of Harry's death spread it met tears and grief...but it also met millions of determined people, people who now realized their only chance was to fight. Wizards, muggles and even magical creatures like house-elves. The next day was dark and bleak, yet at the same time it was full of those determined and ready to now fight the neverending war, because the truth was just simply that evil never really died...but it was always going to be fought! 


End file.
